Stranger on the Train
by RumoredxNights
Summary: AU GRIMMICHI. Ichigo is running late for work and has to take the final train that morning in order to get there. In doing so he finds himself on a crowded train car and catches the attention of a mysterious stranger. Being caught watching said stranger, he is then tricked into accepting a date against his will. But really, is it all that bad?


**A/N: Soooo long time no see, eh? Yes I have been suffering a HORRID amount of writer's block. Like so much that I honestly want to cry. I have so many ideas written down and when I go to write it out, I have to stop. I have to force myself not to delete it but often times they get scrapped. Anyway, I know I need to update my two ongoing stories, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone.**

**I read a lot of yaoi fanfiction, yes guilty pleasure of mine. And one of my OTPs is GrimmIchi, probably my main, at least in the Bleach Universe. Now bare in mind this is probably one of my first attempts at writing boyxboy. I am honestly not that good at it. But I think this came out semi-good in the end. It was a bit rough going for a while there. **

**Anyway I will get back on track as soon as possible. Please, PLEASE bear with me. Work sucks all my energy to write and just writer's block is a huge pain for me atm. Anyway, hope you enjoy, even if it is really short.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T mostly for language and some suggestive situations. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach. Though it would be nice, I do not. **

_**EDIT: went through and fixed a couple errors. This was written at 4am and is unbeta'd **_

Biting back a curse, he quickly dragged himself up the three small steps. He waved his train pass and turned the sharp curve, honey colored eyes scanning for an open spot. The train was rather crowded, but he managed to find a small space on one of the side seats beside a couple girls from high school. Heaving a long sigh of relief, he dropped into the seat and laid his head back against the window as the train kept moving. Despite the crowding, there was still enough elbow and leg room for him to stretch out. The scenery blurred past but the ginger couldn't be bothered to care.

The morning had been rough and he can only tell the rest of his day would be the same. First his alarm clock didn't go off due to a malfunction in the battery. His roommate had left already so no one was there to wake him up. Well except for the phone call that came ten minutes later asking him where he was. Groaning, internally he closed his eyes and fell into his thoughts, the murmurs around him mere background noise. Now because of his alarm clock, he would be at least ten minutes late to work. He really hoped his boss would understand.

Blinking and letting his eyes flicker open, Ichigo looked up toward the ceiling of the train. His bag rested by his feet, out of the way. It held a couple books he had borrowed along with a few forms he had to file for his boss. He worked as a part time at a local cafe slash book store. He was clothed in a simple grey, long sleeved button up and off off white jeans. The good thing was, that the dress code was lenient, so long as they appeared semi-dressy. Running a hand through his slightly shaggy, bright orange locks he straightened up in the seat, preparing to watch for his stop. The cafe was only three stops down from where he was picked up. So he had to make sure he was paying attention.

He had barely noticed the train lurch to a slow stop, admitting another passenger. He was too busy looking at the scenery to see who had just boarded. The train lumbered along and he spaced out for a moment. There was slight movement in front of him. Since he had taken the last available seat, those who boarded after were forced to use the various poles to keep them stable. Cords ran along the sides on the ceiling which were used to signal stops if needed.

Ichigo slumped over slightly, staring straight ahead at the window across from him. Most had their heads down or lost in their music players or books to notice. He preoccupied himself with thoughts of what he would do after work. What he would make for dinner and what his roommate had wanted to do. He had been in too much of a rush that morning to talk for too long. He had told him he would call back after he got off work.

Someone cleared their throat close by, drawing him from his musings. Blinking large, chocolate orbs, Ichigo glanced away from the window and looked around him. His gaze landed on what could only be described as a Greek god in human form. The first thing he had noticed, was they were tall and clearly masculine. Dragging his gaze upwards, he took in the almost skin tight black v-neck t-shirt covered by a cobalt blue, black and white racer jacket. Slightly baggy, destroyed dark washed jeans clung to slim hips that connected to long, powerful legs. His torso was clearly built with a trim waist and muscled arms anchored by broad shoulders.

Moving further up, he caught sight of bright, chaotically styled, robin's egg blue hair. Styled in a wild, mildly tamed, bedhead fashion with three strands falling into the man's eyes. Long sideburns framed a strong, angular face with a straight nose. Moving his gaze a bit lower, he found his breathe stolen by a set of strikingly piercing ultramarine blue eyes. They were narrowed in concentration, but held a sense of ease and content as they scanned over the magazine the man held in one hand.

The man leaned heavily against the metal pole, casually flipping through the magazine. A large, almost overly stuffed, coal colored messenger bag was draped over his shoulder. He couldn't see the contents, but it looked loaded and heavy. Despite the relaxed pose, the man had impeccable balance as the train lurched and leaned as it weaved through the streets. Ichigo didn't know how long he stared at this man when a low chuckle once again pulled him from his daze.

"Like wha' you see, Berry?" The low, rough timbre shocked him to his core. He had to bite back a shiver that threatened to run down his spine. The voice was what dreams were made of. Coming back to himself, he felt his temper rise at the nickname. "I've seen better." He replied, casually. Trying to not make it seem like he wasn't practically eye raping the man. The chuckle returned as the man finally lifted his gaze from the magazine. Ichigo was tried to remain calm, but he could feel heat fill up his face under the scrutiny of those endless azure pools.

"Now, don't be like tha'" he purred, slyly. "Nothing wrong with appreciatin' someone's looks." He added, smugly. His grin practically ate half of his face, showcasing sharper than normal canines amongst otherwise perfect white teeth. The grin was so feral and natural. It would figure that he was a big headed, egotistical ass. Shifting in his seat, Ichigo looked resolutely away. But the man wasn't having any of that. The berry was much too fun to tease. He maneuvered a little to slip the magazine into his bag, which Ichigo had noticed had some filming equipment and a couple binders in it.

A large hand appeared directly in front of him, accompanied by that same unwavering grin. "Name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. What's your's?" He offered, leaning a bit further, invading Ichigo's space. He was pleased when the pink quickly turned to red at the sudden proximity. Being this close made him take in the young man more clearly. The vibrant, riotous orange hair that partially framed a narrow, angular face. Large, doe-like chocolate orbs tried hard to avoid his predatory gaze. The bright blush showcased a smattering of light, golden brown freckles that almost blended well with his peach colored skin. Grimmjow had to fight the urge to lick his lips. That would be a bit of an overkill.

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleased to meet you." Ichigo managed to force out, berating himself for stuttering. Grimmjow enclosed his slightly smaller hand in his warm, larger one. He gave one firm shake, then quickly pulled the young man even closer. "So you really are a berry? Should have known from how much you resemble a strawberry right now, Kid." Grimmjow teased, lightly. Excitement flared in him when those doe like eyes, hardened and golden flecks hidden with flared forward. He always did like them feisty. "That's it, I was wonderin' when you'd start biting back. I like that fire, Berry." He continued, unphased by the young man's venomous gaze.

Ichigo growled and tore his hand from Grimmjow's grip. "My name is Ichigo. Not Kid. Not Berry. Get it right, asshole." He snarled, angrily. Grimmjow merely chuckled, then looked around. He then leaned in close, letting his breath ghost across Ichigo's ear. This caused the oranget to blush once more from how close. Though the scowl never left his face. "Careful there, Berry. Keep that up and I'll take you right here, I don't care who sees." he purred, seductively. Ichigo's eyes widened a moment, then narrowed once more. "Pervert, what do you get off on insults? Are you insane?" He hissed back. Grimmjow's grin grew wider if possible. He moved closer, pressing his body further against Ichigo's letting him feel just what the boy's temper was doing to him.

Ichigo let out a squeak akin to a mouse having its tail stepped on. If he was honest, he was turned on the moment he laid eyes on the tempting oranget. He just had to play his cards right and soon the younger would be gracing his bed that night. He tore his gaze away to check their surroundings. No one had seemed to notice their actions, even if they did he didn't care. They were now one stop away from his and two stops from Ichigo's. He'd have to move quickly.

Ichigo seemed to go into a daze from the closeness. He used that to his advantage to wind an arm around that narrow waist. Smirking, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Ichigo's. "Hate to cut this short, Ichigo. But my stop's coming up. Here's my card. Give me a call when you get off work. We'll continue this over dinner. Say, my place at 8?" He spoke up, not waiting for a reply as he stole a quick but deep and probing kiss from the oranget. Before he knew what happened, Grimmjow was already heading off the train. His hand absently rested on his chest where Grimmjow had placed his card. Blinking, stupidly, he dropped back into his seat. He looked down at the card, which was an actual busiiness card. It was simple white card stock with bold, black Gothic print.

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjacques**_

_Director of Photography_

_**Grind Industries**_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

Behind the text was a larger, stylized Gothic number 6 with a royal blue depressed lining. Finally the events caught up to him and he clenched the card in his fist. The nerve of that asshole. A fierce blush overtook his features when he realized he could still feel the man's lips on his. The nerve of that man, stealing his first kiss. Shoving the card in his pocket, not caring if it gets ruined or bent. He grabbed his bag and made his way off the train at the next stop. He wanted to simply focus on getting to work and hopefully catching his boss in a good mood. He would focus on getting through the day, then calling his roommate back to possibly reschedule any plans that he may have had.

He had a date tonight after all and he was sure he wouldn't mind.

_It's not every day that you hook up with a stranger on the train. _

**YES, I am a horrible person but it had to be written at some point. Rates & Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first time writing boyxboy as I said. It's not really my comfort zone so I didn't get too much into it. Best left to the imagination I suppose. This is a ONE SHOT, I may go back and edit sometime if I really think I should. Like I said I have issues writing something and LIKING it. So yes, for now it is only a one shot. I will not be continuing it. THAT IS ALL.**

**(P.S. Sorry if I lose any readers in doing this. I won't get too much into the deep detail. I just always wanted to write GrimmIchi.)**


End file.
